Jacksonville Jaguars
The Jacksonville Jaguars are a professional American football team based in Jacksonville, Florida, U.S. They are currently members of the South Division of the American Football Conference (AFC) in the National Football League (NFL). The Jaguars, along with the Carolina Panthers, joined the NFL as an expansion team in 1995. The club has played all of its home games at EverBank Field, located near the St. Johns River in downtown Jacksonville. The team headquarters is also located in the stadium. The Jaguars practice during the season and training camp in the stadium and on adjoining practice fields. They are the only team in the "big four" sports leagues to play in the city of Jacksonville. Since their inception the Jaguars have won two division championships and have made six playoff appearances. ContentsEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacksonville_jaguars# hide *1 Franchise history **1.1 Pre-franchise era (1989–1994) **1.2 Tom Coughlin era (1995–2002) **1.3 Jack Del Rio era (2003–2011) *2 Team colors and logos **2.1 Logos **2.2 Uniforms **2.3 Mascot *3 Stadium *4 Rivals *5 Statistics and records **5.1 Season-by-season results **5.2 Record vs. opponents *6 Players of note **6.1 Current roster **6.2 Retired numbers **6.3 Pride of the Jaguars **6.4 All-time first-round draft picks *7 Coaches of note **7.1 Head coaches **7.2 Offensive coordinators **7.3 Defensive coordinators **7.4 Current staff *8 Work in the community *9 Radio and television **9.1 Radio Affiliates *10 Notes and references *11 External links |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=1 edit Franchise historyEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=2 edit Pre-franchise era (1989–1994)Edit Main article: History of the Jacksonville JaguarsEvery year Jacksonville hosts the Gator Bowl, an annual civic highlight traditionally accompanied by parties, ceremonies, parades and other events leading up to the game. The annual Florida vs. Georgia Football Classic, a major college football rivalry game between the University of Florida Gators and the University of Georgia Bulldogs is also played in Jacksonville. [1][2]Jaguar's stadium Everbank Field todayThe Gator Bowl stadium was built out of steel trusses during the Great Depression and was frequently built onto, with the final addition of the reinforced-concrete west upper deck coming in 1982. The stadium hosted short-lived teams in both the World Football League (Jacksonville Sharks/Express) and the United States Football League (Jacksonville Bulls) and the occasional NFL exhibition game. The city also hosted the American Football League All Star Game in 1967 and 1968. The city briefly attempted to lure the Baltimore Colts, whose owner Robert Irsay famously landed a helicopter in the stadium as thousands of Jacksonville citizens urged him to move the team there. City leaders also attempted to get the Houston Oilers to move to Jacksonville at one point in the late 1980s. Great efforts were made to lure the Oilers, including the creation of a "Jacksonville Oilers" banner and designation of a specific section of the Gator Bowl as a non-alcohol, family section for proposed home games (a feature utilized today at Jaguars games). In 1992, the NFL announced that it would add two new teams, originally in time for the 1993 season. The league had not expanded since the 1976 season with the addition of Seattle Seahawks and Tampa Bay Buccaneers; with the sport growing the NFL felt the time was right to create two additional franchises. Five cities were ultimately chosen as finalists for the two new teams: Charlotte, North Carolina; St. Louis, Missouri; Baltimore, Maryland; Memphis, Tennessee; and Jacksonville. From the beginning, Charlotte and St. Louis were considered the heavy favorites; Baltimore also a strong possibility. Though not as strong a bid, Memphis was still considered an outside possibility, as the NFL did not have a presence in the area. For many reasons, Jacksonville was considered the dark horse in the field. Florida already had two NFL teams: the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, who played about a four-hour ride away, and the Miami Dolphins. Any expansion team would also have to compete with Florida's three major college football teams—Florida State, Florida and Miami—and the Georgia Bulldogs. Jacksonville was also the only television market in the running not ranked in the top 50 Nielsen markets. While Jacksonville was the 15th largest city in the nation at the time, it was (then as now) only a medium-sized market because the surrounding suburban and rural areas are smaller than the city itself. There were 635,000 people in Jacksonville proper according to the 1990 census, but only 900,000 people in the metropolitan area.[2][3] However, the biggest potential obstacle for the Jacksonville bid was nonstop turmoil and conflict surrounding the potential ownership group. It had formed even before the NFL announced its intentions to expand, in 1989. The group called itself Touchdown Jacksonville! and placed its formal application with the NFL in 1991. The original ownership group included future Governor Jeb Bush and Jacksonville developer and political kingmaker Tom Petway. In 1991 this group confidently announced that it would call its team the Jacksonville Jaguars. After some defections and mutinies, the group came to be led by J. Wayne Weaver, shoe magnate who served as the first President of Nine West from 1978 until February 2, 1993, and later founder of Shoe Carnival. From the time Touchdown Jacksonville! came to being, it faced several challenges. In April 1993, the NFL indicated to Jacksonville officials that additional renovations to the Gator Bowl would be needed.[4] After several weeks of negotiations, and at least one breakdown, an agreement was reached that capped the city's liability for construction and was sent to the City Council for approval. However, on July 21, 1993, the Council failed to approve the financing package, dooming the bid. Deposits on season tickets were refunded, and Touchdown Jacksonville!'s offices were shuttered.[5] Largely due to being underwhelmed by the remaining suitors, the NFL and others encouraged Jacksonville interests to revisit the issue and resurrect their bid. About a month later negotiations between the city and Touchdown Jacksonville! resumed, and a slightly revised aid package was approved by a solid majority of the City Council. Officially back in the race, Jacksonville officials were energized, indicated by a drive to sell club seats that resulted in over 10,000 seats being sold in 10 days. The Jaguars also gained a high-profile investor when former NFL star player Deron Cherry signed on as a limited partner. After Charlotte was unanimously granted the 29th franchise on November 1, the NFL announced they would name the 30th franchise on or before November 30, 1993. By this time, conventional wisdom was that St. Louis would get the 30th franchise. In fact, T-shirts of the "St. Louis Stallions" (the proposed new team name) briefly went on sale at some St. Louis area sporting goods shops. However, it was not to be. At 4:12 p.m. (EST) on the afternoon of November 30, Jacksonville was announced as the winning franchise.[4] The next evening, 25,000 fans celebrated at the Gator Bowl as season ticket sales were kicked off. Within ten days, the Florida Times-Union (Jacksonville's daily newspaper) announced sales had passed the 55,000 seat mark (Incidentally, the three other finalists all eventually became the home of a relocated franchise: the Los Angeles Rams moved to St. Louis in 1995, the Cleveland Browns moved to Baltimore and were renamed the Baltimore Ravens and Memphis would briefly serve as the home of the former Houston Oilers in 1996 before the team moved into its new stadium in Nashville and was renamed the Tennessee Titans). After the Gator Bowl game on December 31, 1993 the old stadium was essentially demolished and replaced with a reinforced concrete superstructure. All that remained of the old stadium was the west upper concourse and a portion of the ramping system. To accommodate construction, the 1994 and 1995 games of "The World's Largest Outdoor Cocktail Party" were split between the home fields of Florida and Georgia, and the 1994 Gator Bowl was played at Ben Hill Griffin Stadium in Gainesville. The new stadium (now called EverBank Field) opened on August 18, 1995 with a preseason game against the St. Louis Rams. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=3 edit Tom Coughlin era (1995–2002)Edit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=4 edit 1995: Inaugural seasonEdit Main article: 1995 Jacksonville Jaguars season[3][4]Jaguars Inaugural Season logoIn 1995, Tom Coughlin was hired as the first ever head coach of the Jaguars. He previously had great success with Boston College but many believed it was a risky move because of Coughlin's lack of coaching experince in the NFL. Along with the Carolina Panthers, the Jacksonville Jaguars entered the NFL as the first expansion teams in almost 20 years. Both teams participated in the 1995 NFL Expansion Draft, with the Jaguars taking Steve Beuerlein with the first pick. Beuerlein quickly lost his starting job to former Green Bay Packer backup Mark Brunell. The Jaguars finished their inaugural season with a record of 4–12. Both the Jaguars and the Panthers (7–9) broke the previous record for most wins by an expansion team (3) set by the Cincinnati Bengals in 1968. The inaugural season featured many of the players who would lead Jacksonville into the playoffs in the team's next four seasons, including quarterback Mark Brunell (acquired in a draft day trade from Green Bay), offensive lineman Tony Boselli (drafted with the 2nd pick overall in the 1995 NFL Draft) running back James Stewart (also drafted in 1995), and wide receiver Jimmy Smith (signed as a free agent). [5][6]Tom Coughlin spent 8 years as Jacksonville's head coachThe team played its first regular season game at home before a crowd of 72,363[6] on September 3, 1995, a 10–3 loss against the Houston Oilers. The team picked up its first win in Week 4 as the Jaguars defeated the Oilers 17–16 on October 1 in Houston. The next week against the Pittsburgh Steelers, the Jaguars earned their first home win by defeating the eventual AFC Champions 20–16. The team's other two wins came in a season sweep of the Cleveland Browns including a Week 17 24–21 victory sealed by a Mike Hollis 34-yard field goal[7] in the Browns' final game before the team relocated to Baltimore and was renamed the Ravens. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=5 edit 1996: "Jacksonville, do you believe in miracles?"Edit Main article: 1996 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonJacksonville's 1996 season was a marked success as they won six of their last seven games of the season and finished with a record of 9–7. The credit for this midseason turnaround probably lies in the demotion of wide receiver Andre Rison in favor of Jimmy Smith after a game against the St. Louis Rams in which Brunell threw 5 interceptions. The interceptions were blamed on Rison and he was benched. In the team's final game of the regular season against the Atlanta Falcons, needing a win to earn a playoff berth, the Jaguars caught a bit of luck when Morten Andersen missed a 30 yard field goal with less than a minute remaining that would have given the Falcons the lead.[8] The Jaguars clinched the fifth seed in the AFC playoffs. Their first playoff game was against the Buffalo Bills at Buffalo, a game the Jaguars won 30–27. Their next game was on the road against the Denver Broncos, who had dominated the AFC with a 13–3 record (and earned the top AFC seed). The upstart Jaguars were not intimidated by the Broncos or their fans, and they largely dominated from the second quarter on. A late touchdown pass from Mark Brunell to Jimmy Smith gave the Jags a 30–20 lead. They held on to win in a huge upset, 30–27, in a game that many people still consider the franchise's finest hour. Upon their return home, the Jags were greeted by an estimated 40,000 fans at the stadium. Many of these fans had watched the game on the stadium JumboTron displays and had stayed into the early hours of the morning when the team arrived. In the AFC Championship Game, the Jaguars acquitted themselves very well, playing a tight and close defensive game in a hostile environment for over three quarters before finally losing 20–6 to the New England Patriots on the road. Their fellow second-year NFC expansion team, the Carolina Panthers, also got to the conference championship (in the NFC), where they lost 30–13 to the eventual Super Bowl champion Green Bay Packers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=6 edit 1997–1999: Playoff runs and division championshipsEdit Main article: 1997 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonIn 1997, the franchise's third season, the Jaguars and the Steelers both finished the season with an 11–5 record, tops in the AFC Central Division. Pittsburgh won the division in a tiebreaker as a result of having higher net in division games than Jacksonville.[9] As a result, the Jaguars settled for 2nd place in the division, a Wild Card berth and the 5th seed in the AFC playoffs. The Jags postseason would end quickly as they fell in their first game, a 42–17 defeat against the eventual Super Bowl champion Denver Broncos at Mile High Stadium. The Broncos, led by Terrell Davis, ran at will against the Jaguars, rushing for 5 touchdowns and over 300 yards.[10] Main article: 1998 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonIn 1998, the Jaguars again finished 11–5 and won their first AFC Central Division title. The team became the first NFL expansion team to make the playoffs three times in its first four seasons of play. In the wild card round, the Jaguars hosted their first home playoff game, a 25–10 win over the New England Patriots. The team's season ended the next week in the Divisional Round as the New York Jets defeated the Jaguars 34–24. [7][8]Fred Taylor was the face of the Jaguars for more than 10 years.Main article: 1999 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonIn 1999, the Jaguars compiled a league best 14–2 regular season record, the best record in franchise history. The team's two losses were to the Tennessee Titans. The Jaguars won the AFC Central Division for the second straight year and clinched the #1 seed in the AFC. The Jaguars hosted the Miami Dolphins in the AFC Divisional playoffs, a 62–7 victory in what would be Dan Marino and Jimmy Johnson's last NFL game. Jacksonville's 62 points and 55-point margin are the second most ever in NFL playoff history, and Fred Taylor's 90-yard run in the first quarter is the longest ever in an NFL playoff game.[11] The Jaguars' bid for a Super Bowl title came to an end the next week in the AFC championship game. The Jags fell at home to the Titans 33–14 in a game that the Jaguars led 14–10 at halftime, before allowing 23 unanswered points in the 2nd half. The Jaguars finished the 1999 season 15–3, with all three of their losses coming against the Titans (the only time in NFL history that a 3-loss team had all of its losses to one team). The loss marked the end of an era that saw the Jaguars make the playoffs in four of the team's first five years and would be the team's last playoff appearance until the 2005 season. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=7 edit 2000–2002: End of an era for coach and quarterbackEdit These were the most disappointing years for the new franchise, due primarily to salary cap problems. In the 2000 season, veteran quarterback Mark Brunell and young running back Fred Taylor led the squad through a painful 7–9 season. The only highlights of the 2000 season were two wins over their division rival, the Cleveland Browns. The next two seasons in Jacksonville had worse records of 6–10 through the 2001 and 2002 seasons. This was mainly due to salary cap problems, meaning the team could not afford to keep a lot of talent. Coach Coughlin admitted that the team actually had more talent in its first year (1995) when it only won 4 games. This would be the last season he would coach the team. At the end of his tenure, he took out a full page ad in the Florida Times Union thanking the city of Jacksonville for "eight great seasons". Though despised by some of the fans, he drafted great talent such as Tony Boselli, Tony Brackens, Fred Taylor, Donovin Darius, John Henderson, Marcus Stroud, and David Garrard. 2002 marked the last full season for Jaguars legend Mark Brunell, who was benched in the third game of 2003 in favor of Byron Leftwich. Brunell piled up over 25,000 yards as a Jaguar and earned three trips to the Pro Bowl. In 2002 the NFL split up the two conferences into four divisions, sending the Jacksonville Jaguars to the AFC South. This put them in the same division as Indianapolis, Tennessee and Houston. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=8 edit Jack Del Rio era (2003–2011)Edit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=9 edit 2003–2005: Building a playoff contenderEdit Main articles: 2003 Jacksonville Jaguars season, 2004 Jacksonville Jaguars season, and 2005 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonIn 2003, the Jaguars hired Jack Del Rio as head coach. Del Rio was a linebacker during the late 80s and early 90s before retiring. He was formerly the Carolina Panthers' defensive coordinator, bringing the team's defensive ranking from 30th to second. Prior to that, Del Rio was the Baltimore Ravens linebackers coach, participating in that capacity on the Ravens' record setting championship 2000 defense. The Jaguars selected quarterback Byron Leftwich with the seventh pick of the NFL draft. The Jaguars had high hopes for their new quarterback. The team had many failures and heatbreaking moments, ending the 2003 season at 5–11 and missing the playoffs for the fourth consecutive season. Despite resolving their salary cap problems, the team's rebuilding was clearly taking longer than expected. [9][10]In each of his first five seasons, Del Rio's defense ranked in the top 10 in yards allowed.The 2004 season, the tenth season of the Jaguars franchise, resulted in a winning record of 9–7 with road victories against the Green Bay Packers at Lambeau Field and the Indianapolis Colts at the RCA Dome. The Jaguars' defense was a strong suit, as it included two Pro Bowl players, defensive tackles Marcus Stroud and John Henderson. Byron Leftwich enjoyed a solid year in 2004, helped by strong performances from holdovers Fred Taylor and Jimmy Smith. Unfortunately, Taylor sustained a season-ending injury at Green Bay. The very next week the Jaguars fell to the Houston Texans, which would ultimately eliminate them from playoff contention. This denied them an opportunity to play the Super Bowl at their home stadium. In 2004, the Jaguars became the first NFL team to have three African-American quarterbacks on their roster. The quarterbacks were Byron Leftwich, David Garrard, and Quinn Gray. The 2005 Jaguars hoped to challenge the Colts for the division title. However, due to their scintillating 13–0 start, including two victories against the Jaguars, the Colts easily clinched the AFC South title. With a 12–4 record, the Jaguars earned a wild card and their first playoff appearance since 1999. Among these 12 wins were a 23–20 victory over the Cincinnati Bengals on October 9, 2005 and a 23–17 overtime victory over the Pittsburgh Steelers on October 16. While the Jaguars managed to win key games in 2005, nine of their final ten games were against opponents with losing records. Though these games were wins, key players Byron Leftwich, Mike Peterson, Akin Ayodele, Paul Spicer, and Rashean Mathis were hurt during this stretch. The Jaguars ended the season losing 28–3 to the two-time defending champion New England Patriots on January 7, 2006 in the AFC wild card playoff round. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=10 edit 2006: Rookie sensation becomes star of teamEdit Main article: 2006 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonJacksonville looked like a team on the rise coming off of their 12–4 season, and was considered a playoff contender entering the season. But injuries plagued the team. Reggie Hayward, Greg Jones, Donovin Darius, Byron Leftwich, and Mike Peterson all suffered season-ending injuries. Marcus Stroud, Matt Jones, Paul Spicer, and Fred Taylor also faced injuries during the season. The team started off 2–0, defeating the Dallas Cowboys earning the NFL's highest winning percentage on opening days at .750 with a record of 9–3), and shutting out the defending champs Pittsburgh Steelers. But the team lost its next two games, and suffered embarrassing losses to the Houston Texans over the course of the season (Surprisingly, Jacksonville has struggled against the Texans since Houston entered the league in 2002). They missed the playoffs with an 8–8 record, but there were some positives. [11][12]Maurice Jones-Drew, one of the league's smallest running backs turned out to be a second round steal for the JagsMaurice Jones-Drew, the Jaguars' second round draft pick, was one of the most surprising rookie sensations. He averaged 5.7 yards a carry, the highest in the league, and tied for 3rd in the NFL with 16 touchdowns. This season was also the first year the team played without their standout wide receiver Jimmy Smith as he decided to retire. His production is still missed as the Jaguars struggle to find an adequate replacement. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=11 edit 2007: Change at quarterback leads to a playoff runEdit Main article: 2007 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonOn April 28, 2007, the Jaguars used their first-round pick (21st overall) to select Florida safety Reggie Nelson, who in 2010 was traded to the Cincinnati Bengals. On June 15, 2007, the Jaguars released longtime strong safety Donovin Darius, who had seen diminished playing time in recent years due to mounting injuries. On August 31, 2007, the Jaguars announced that long time back-up quarterback David Garrard would start for the team, ahead of former 1st round draft pick, Byron Leftwich who was released in the team's final roster cuts. Garrard led the Jaguars to an 11–5 record and the playoffs. On January 5, 2008, the Jaguars defeated the Pittsburgh Steelers 31–29 to win their first playoff game in almost 8 years and their first road playoff win since 1997. It was also the first time in the 50+ year history of the Steelers that they had been beaten twice at home by the same team in the same season. However, in the divisional round, the Jaguars fell to the as of then undefeated New England Patriots; the teams were tied at halftime, but the Patriots pulled ahead and won 31–20. Tom Brady completed 22 of 24 passes in this game, being pressured by the Jaguars' defense only once, on the first play. This game, more than any other, gave the Jaguars' front office a strong desire to upgrade the pass rush during the offseason. The team's offense in 2007 was largely a run-first offense, with Maurice Jones-Drew and Fred Taylor putting up a lot of yards. David Garrard, however showed to be an accurate passer in 2007, throwing only 3 interceptions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=12 edit 2008: Decline and departure of a legendEdit Main article: 2008 Jacksonville Jaguars seasonThe 2008 season began with high expectations for the Jaguars. The team acquired free agent wide receiver Jerry Porter and rookie defensive ends Quentin Groves of Auburn and Derrick Harvey of Florida to address the team's most glaring needs. (Porter was released the following year and Groves was traded to Oakland in 2010.) Journalists including ESPN.com's Kevin Seifert predicted the Jaguars were poised to make a Super Bowl run.[12] However, the Jaguars failed to live up to those expectations, struggling to a 5–11 finish, the franchise's worst record since 2003. The team's struggles were in part, the result of a rash of injuries to the team's offensive line. The Jaguars lost starting guards Vince Manuwai and Maurice Williams for the season within the first quarter of the opening game. Tackle Richard Collier's career ended in early September when he was brutally attacked and shot 14 times.[13] Center Brad Meester missed the first two months of the season and guard Chris Naeole, signed to the roster mid-season in response to these injuries, was injured in pregame warmups before playing a single snap. Against teams with smaller defensive linemen, the 2008 Jaguars offense resembled the 2007 offense, because the line was able to dominate. An example is the 23–21 victory in Indianapolis against the Colts that saw David Garrard drive the Jaguars into field goal range in the final minute and Josh Scobee boot the game winning 51-yard field goal. However, the Jaguars struggled mostly, especially in the second half of the season as evidenced by a 19–21 loss to the Cincinnati Bengals who entered the game with an 0–8 record. 2008 marked the end of running back Fred Taylor's 11 year career as a Jaguar. Taylor, who is considered to be one of the greatest Jaguars in the history of the franchise, rushed for over 10,000 yards in his time with Jacksonville and earned one trip to the Pro Bowl. In 2009, he signed with the New England Patriots. Taylor's departure opened up the door for Maurice Jones-Drew to become the team's feature running back. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=13 edit 2009–2010: New GM begins rebuilding phaseEdit Main articles: 2009 Jacksonville Jaguars season and 2010 Jacksonville Jaguars season2009 marked the beginning of a new era for the Jaguars under new GM Gene Smith. Smith made his mark early on in the 2009 NFL Draft by acquiring talent such as Eugene Monroe, Terrence Knighton, Derek Cox, Eben Britton and Mike Thomas, who all made significant contributions in their rookie years. The Jaguars finished off this season 7–9 and did not manage to make the playoffs. In the offseason, the Jaguars parted ways with veteran players John Henderson and Reggie Hayward as part of the team's "youth movement". However, 2009 also saw the team's attendance numbers plummet, leading to television blackouts and speculation that the team could eventually be moved or sold.[14] 2009 marked a low point, with the team's attendance averaging around 40,000, causing seven of the eight home games to be blacked out, and leading NFL commissioner Roger Goodell to address the issue with owner Wayne Weaver.[14][15] Contributing to this decline in ticket sales is the fact that Jacksonville is one of the league's smallest markets, though its stadium is relatively large; since 2005 the teams owners have covered nearly 10,000 of the stadium's 73,000 total seats with tarp in order to lower the stadium's official capacity to a more typical size and reduce blackouts.[16] 73,000 total seats still ranks as one of the largest in the NFL. From 2008 the team further suffered from the late-2000s recession, which hit Florida particularly hard, and structural changes within the NFL that disadvantage teams in smaller markets.[14] As such, various commentators speculated that the team may relocate in the future, perhaps to Los Angeles, California, or even London.[14] [13][14]David Garrard was released just days before the start of the 2011 seasonTo address this issue, in 2010 the team and the City of Jacksonville undertook several measures aimed at ensuring the franchise's continued viability in Jacksonville. Supporters began the "Team Teal" drive to drum up ticket sales.[17][18] The city negotiated a five-year, $16.6 million naming rights deal with Jacksonville-based EverBank to rename the stadium EverBank Field.[14][19] As a result the Jaguars' attendance increased dramatically in 2010. While attendance figures were stagnant for most of the NFL, Jacksonville saw an increase of 36.5%, by far the highest in the league, and had none of their home games blacked out.[20][21] The 2010 season proved a big year for the Jaguars on the field as well. Running back Maurice Jones-Drew emerged as second in the league in rushing yards and David Garrard threw for 23 touchdowns, a franchise record. Marcedes Lewis went to his first pro bowl and the Jags had one of the best young defensive tackle duo with Terrance Knighton and rookie Tyson Alualu. [22] Heading into December, Jacksonville was at the top of the AFC South and in playoff contention. In Week 15, they lost to Indianapolis, 34–24, which placed the Colts back atop the AFC South. The Jaguars lost their last two games, placing themselves out of playoff contention. They finished the season with disappointing record of 8–8. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=14 edit 2011: End of an era for coach, ownerEdit Main article: 2011 Jacksonville Jaguars season[15][16]The 2011 season began on the 10th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks.In the 2011 NFL draft, the Jaguars traded a first and a second round pick in order to move up to the 10th pick and select Missouri quarterback Blaine Gabbert. They also selected offensive lineman Will Rackley and wide receiver Cecil Shorts III in the 3rd and 4th round.[23] On September 6, 2011, David Garrard was cut from the team and Luke McCown was named starter. He started two games but Blaine Gabbert took over the starting gig after McCown threw 4 interceptions in a 32 to 3 loss to the Jets. The Jaguars offense would continue to struggle under the rookie quarterback, losing the next 4 games in a row, until a miraculous upset against the Baltimore Ravens at home on Monday Night Football. On November 29, 2011, the Jaguars (3–8 through twelve weeks) fired head coach Jack Del Rio. He was succeeded by defensive coordinator Mel Tucker on an interim basis. On the same day, owner Wayne Weaver announced that the team would be sold to Illinois businessman Shahid Khan.[1][24] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=15 edit Team colors and logosEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=16 edit LogosEdit [17][18]Jaguars unused logo on helmetThe day after the NFL awarded the expansion team to Jacksonville, a triumphant Wayne Weaver held up the Jaguars' proposed silver helmet and teal jersey at the NFL owners' meeting in Chicago. The team's colors were to be teal, gold, and silver with black accents. However, this jersey and helmet design, with a gold leaping jaguar, created controversy. Ford Motor Company, then-parent of the automaker Jaguar, believed that the Jaguars' logo bore too much resemblance to the automaker's logo. Though no lawsuit was brought to trial, an amicable agreement was ultimately reached where Jaguar would be named the official car of the Jaguars, and the Jaguars would redesign their uniforms. The new logo was a snarling jaguar head with a teal tongue, which Weaver said was his wife's touch. He also claimed that the teal tongue came from "feeding Panthers to our Jaguars" — an obvious jab at their expansion brethren. During the Jaguars' first ever preseason game teal-colored candies were handed out to all the fans who attended, turning their tongues a teal color just like on the logo. Additionally, raspberry lollipops were handed out by the "Candy Man" in section 142 to also turn the home fans' tongues teal. In 2009, Weaver announced that he wanted to 'clean up' the team's image. This meant the elimination of the full-body crawling Jaguar logo, the clawing Jaguar, and the two previous wordmarks which bent the text around these logos. *[19]Unused Logo (1993–94) *[20]Alternate logo (1995–2008) *[21]Script logo (1995–2008) *[22]Script logo (2009–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=17 edit UniformsEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=18 edit 1995–2003Edit [23][24]Jacksonville Jaguars uniform combinations, 2004–2008.Following the logo change, the redesigned uniforms feature an all-black helmet, white pants with teal, black, and gold stripes, and numbers with gold inner trim and black outer trim. The home jersey was teal with white numbers and the away jersey was white with teal numbers. Both jerseys had a black collar but no sleeve stripes. A prowling jaguar on each sleeve replaced the leaping jaguar going across both shoulders in the original design. The Jaguars in 1995 were the first NFL team to have 2-tone borders on their numbers and lettering, and the first NFL team to show a complex logo (the crawling Jaguar) on the sleeve. Teams such as the Ravens, Bucs, and Eagles copied these innovations in the late 90s, driving up the cost of their jerseys. An authentic Jaguars jersey had been among the most expensive in the league for fans to buy. Minor modifications were introduced to the Jaguars uniform during this time, most notably the font of the jersey numbers, replacing the original block numbers with a unique font. Two stripes were also added to the end of the sleeves below the prowling jaguar. Until 2004, the Jaguars would always wear their white jerseys for afternoon games at home during the first half of the season. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=19 edit 2003–2008Edit During this period, the Jaguars made minor changes to their uniform, each time adding more black to the look. The team introduced an alternate black jersey in 2002. During that same year, the team also started to wear black pants, with either the white or the teal jersey. After the black pants were introduced, the white pants would only be seen for the first few games of the year, presumably due to the heat. The black pants originally included two teal stripes down each side. The fan reaction to the extra black in the alternate jersey and alternate pants was positive, so in 2004 the Jaguars went through a formal uniform change, which teams are only allowed to do once every 5 years. These changes were mostly to the away look. Before 2004, the white away jerseys had teal numbers with black and gold trim, but after, the white jerseys had black numbers with teal and gold trim. The black pants were also changed, the teal stripes replaced with the Jaguar logo on each hip. Teal almost disappeared from the road look. The stripes on the white pants were altered in 2008 so that the center, thickest stripe was black, and its accents were teal. The black jersey was not used in 2008. In the 2008 year, the gold in the uniforms noticeably shifted from a bright yellow metallic appearance to more beige. For most of their short history, the Jaguars did what many other NFL teams located in subtropical climates traditionally practice: wear their white jerseys at home during the first half of the season — forcing opponents to wear their dark ones under the sweltering autumns in Jacksonville. But in 2004 the Jaguars wore their colored uniforms for all home games. The Jaguars again wore their colored jerseys (all in teal) for all home games in 2008. Until 2004 (in 2005–2007 the Jaguars went back to wearing white at home for early season games) and then 2008, the Jaguars would always wear their white jerseys for afternoon games at home during the first half of the season. In the preseason, the Jaguars wear teal at home since these games are played at night when there is very little advantage with the heat. However, there have been games through the years where the Jaguars wore white at home in the preseason. Jacksonville last wore white at home for early season games in 2007. From 2008 until 2010 the Jaguars wore teal for all home games. The Jaguars wore white at home again in 2011. Jacksonville most recently wore white in their 2011 preseason game against the Atlanta Falcons, and for the 2011 regular season home opener wore all white against the Tennessee Titans. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=20 edit 2009–presentEdit The Jaguars uniform underwent many changes for the 2009 season.[25][26] Team owner Wayne Weaver reportedly wanted to "clean up" the look, feeling that the team had too many uniform styles.[26] The new uniforms were introduced in a press conference on April 22.[27] At this press conference, Weaver elaborated that different people had taken different liberties with the Jaguars' image over the years, singling out the 'All Black' look which the team wore for every prime-time home game from 2003 to 2007 as a point of regret. He also said that the team will continue to wear teal jerseys at home even on hot days, saying that the practice of choosing to wear white on hot days which ended in 2008 had also diluted the team's image. Overall, the new jerseys have fewer features than the old ones. The collar and sleeve ends are now the same color as the rest of the jersey. The crawling jaguar is gone. The only feature on the sleeves that will remain is two standard Reebok logos. The numbers on the jerseys are now a simpler, block font with a thicker, single color border. After all of these subtractions, two features were added. The first is a "JAGUARS" wordmark underneath the NFL insignia on the chest; this mimics the Titans' and Eagles' uniforms, for instance. The second is two thin 'stripes' of off-color fabric which were added to each midseam of the jersey, curling up to the neckline on the front and below the number on the back. The stripe on the home jersey is a white line next to a black line, matching the color of the numbers, and the stripe on the away jersey is a black line next to a teal line, again matching the numbers. The pants have similar stripes, both for the home and away uniform. The away uniforms are still basically black pants and numbers on a white jersey, but they now have a little more teal overall; it is the only accent color. Before, gold was more prominent than teal on the away uniform. The Jaguars' identity, in terms of colors, as of 2009 is exclusively teal and black, with gold only being used in the logo; just as the Steelers identity is gold and black, with red and blue only being used in the logo. The final change made to the Jaguars' uniforms in 2009 was to the helmet. The new helmet and facemask are black just like the old ones, but when light hits the new ones a certain way, both the helmet and face mask will sparkle with a shiny teal appearance. These are the first helmets in professional football which change color with different angles of light. The logo and number decals also incorporate this effect. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=21 edit MascotEdit Main article: Jaxson de Ville[25][26]Jaxson de Ville with American Idol finalist Phil Stacey.Since his introduction in 1996, Jaxson de Ville has served as the Jaguars' mascot. Jaxson entertains the crowd before and during games with his antics. The mascot has established a reputation for making dramatic entrances including bungee jumping off the stadium lights, sliding down a rope from the scoreboard and parachuting into the stadium. Jaxson's antics got him into trouble in 1998 and stemmed the changing of the NFL's mascot rules, and also caused him to calm down.[28] However, Jaxson was still seen, by some, as a mascot that gets in the way during the game. After the October 22, 2007 game against Indianapolis, Colts President Bill Polian complained to the NFL, and Jaxson was reprimanded again.[29][30] Jaxson's first appearance was on August 18, 1996[31] and has been played by Curtis Dvorak since his inception.[32] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=22 edit StadiumEdit Main article: EverBank Field[27][28]EverBank FieldEverBank Field (formerly known as Jacksonville Municipal Stadium and Alltel Stadium) is located on the north bank of the St. Johns River, and has been the home of the Jaguars since the team's first season in 1995. The stadium has a capacity of 67,246, with additional seating added during Florida-Georgia Game and the Gator Bowl.[33] The stadium served as the site of Super Bowl XXXIX in addition to three Jaguar playoff games including the 1999 AFC Championship Game. It also hosted the ACC Championship Game from 2005–2007 and the River City Showdown from 2007–2008. From 1995–1997 and again from 2006–2009, the stadium was named Jacksonville Municipal Stadium. From 1997–2006, the stadium was referred to as Alltel Stadium.[34] The naming rights were purchased by EverBank prior to the 2010 season.[35] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=23 edit RivalsEdit The Jacksonville Jaguars have three primary rivals: their divisional rivals (Tennessee Titans, Indianapolis Colts, and Houston Texans).[36] They have geographic rivalries with the Miami Dolphins and Tampa Bay Buccanneers. The Jaguars also have a rivalry with their 1995 expansion brethren, the Carolina Panthers. The Jaguars also have rivalries with other teams that arose from the AFC Central days, most notably with the Pittsburgh Steelers.[37] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=24 edit Statistics and recordsEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=25 edit Season-by-season resultsEdit ''Note: The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play.'' *Season currently in progress http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=26 edit Record vs. opponentsEdit *See List of Jacksonville Jaguars opponents http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=27 edit Players of noteEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=28 edit Current rosterEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=29 edit Retired numbersEdit Although not officially retired, the number 71, as worn by Tony Boselli has not been worn since 2002. According to team officials the number has been "taken out of service."[38] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=30 edit Pride of the JaguarsEdit The Jaguars unveiled their own "Ring of Honor" during the 2006 season at the New York Jets game on October 8, 2006. A contest was held in July 2006 to name their club's hall of fame and "Pride of the Jaguars" was chosen with 36% of the vote.[39] Former left tackle Tony Boselli was inducted. Team owner Wayne Weaver said that Boselli would be the only one enshrined in 2006 but "others will follow later."[40] |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=31 edit All-time first-round draft picksEdit Main article: List of Jacksonville Jaguars first-round draft picks http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=32 edit Coaches of note http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=33 edit Head coachesEdit Main article: List of Jacksonville Jaguars head coachesNote: Statistics are correct through Week 8 of the 2011 NFL season. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=34 edit Offensive coordinatorsEdit *Kevin Gilbride (1995–1996) *Chris Palmer (1997–1998) *Bobby Petrino (2000–2001) *(none) (2002) *Bill Musgrave (2003–2004) *Carl Smith (2005–2006) *Dirk Koetter (2007–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=35 edit Defensive coordinatorsEdit *Dick Jauron (1995–1998) *Dom Capers (1999–2000) *Gary Moeller (2001) *John Pease (2002) *Mike Smith (2003–2007) *Gregg Williams (2008) *Mel Tucker (2009–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=36 edit Current staffEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=37 edit Work in the communityEdit [49]The Jacksonville Jaguars Foundation was established in 1995, when the franchise deal was first announced. Since then, the Foundation has given over $20 million to area efforts in community improvement.[43] In recent years, there has been increasing emphasis on youth programs, such as Honor Rows and Fresh Futures. The Jaguars also have a program called Playbooks, which is designed to help stop illiteracy. Delores Barr Weaver, wife of majority owner Wayne Weaver, is Chairperson and CEO of the foundation, which grants over $1 million annually to organizations that assist "economically and socially disadvantaged youth and families", according to their mission statement.[44] The Jaguar's first head coach, Tom Coughlin, established the Tom Coughlin Jay Fund Foundation in 1996 to help young cancer victims and their families with emotional and financial assistance. The charity remained in Jacksonville after Coughlin left to coach the New York Giants.[45] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=38 edit Radio and televisionEdit Since their inaugural 1995 season, the Jaguars' flagship radio station has been WOKV. Since 2007, WOKV simulcasts on both AM 690 and on 106.5 FM. Brian Sexton, Sports Director for WAWS & WTEV-TV, and a past contestant on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, is the play-by-play announcer, Jeff Lageman is the color analyst, and Cole Pepper serves as the pre-game and post-game show host with former NFL star and Georgia Tech stand out Marco Coleman serving as post-game analyst. During preseason games, telecasts not seen nationwide are on WTEV channel 47, the CBS affiliate. Since 2007, the announcers were Paul Burmeister and former Jaguars Left Tackle Tony Boselli. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=39 edit Radio AffiliatesEdit Jaguars Radio Affiliates http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=40 edit FloridaEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jacksonville_Jaguars&action=edit&section=41 edit GeorgiaEdit